Fireworks
by Animedrawngirl
Summary: Edward and Roy have been going out for six months now. But the relationship has been slow and stale. Tonight, Edward wants to feel Roy's love.


FIREWORKS ONE SHOT

I lay awake on the bed. It's late at night. Out side the half closed window the sky is fogged over. I close my eyes and think back.

Six months ago was when all the chaos finished. The wars were over, peace reigned over the people, and all the Humunculi disappeared. Six months ago the country changed for the better. Six months ago you confessed your love to me. Six months ago I fell for you.

Now? Well now I'm laying wide awake on this bed in your house. No, our house. Your bare arm is wrapped around me. The oversized white shirt I'm wearing crumples at the light touch. Strands of my golden hair frame the foggy scene outside. The night is hot, yet it feels so cold in here. Even with you hugging me to your chest, even with the blanket placed so gently over me, it's cold like winter.

It's been six long months. The most we've done is kiss. I feel like a teddy bear instead of a lover. You never want to do anything with me. A hazy moon tries to shine through the fog. The slight light seems to make the world clear to me.

I flip around. You're still asleep. Your arm is still wrapped slightly around my waist. Tonight. I want to feel your love tonight. The question is how. If you wake up aroused already, you just might play into my trap.

My hands glide up your stomach to your chest. Your muscles ripple a little as you let out a muffled snore. I nuzzle your bare chest. Thanks for not wearing a shirt to bed. My hands rub gentle circles on your stomach. I part my lips. My tongue darts out and hesitantly licks at your skin. It's salty. Not bad though. I lick a trail up to your exposed nipples. I circle the left one. This part of you tastes… different.

You moan a bit in your sleep. I press my lips against the red skin and give it a small kiss. I breathe on the skin a bit. It rises a little, giving me more access to it. I lick at it again and hear you moan in your sleep. I wonder what kind of dream your having. I latch on to it and suck gently at the raised skin. I twirl my tongue around it a few times and suck at it again. You move a bit and moan. I hope this is making you feel good.

My right hand glides across your stomach and down to your heat. I gently feel you down there. You're big. Why do you keep this from me? I place a little more pressure on it and start rubbing you. You're already getting hard. I lick at your other nipple. I'm rewarded with another moan. You roll over onto your back and your arm leaves me. I'm abandoned, but you give me more access to you.

I rub your heat even more. You're defiantly reacting to my touch. You moan louder. I lick around your nipple. I suck on it a bit more. "mmm…Ed." You said it, you moaned out my name. I feel a happiness fill up my insides. I suck on your nipple even more. I need to make sure this happens tonight. I don't think I'd be willing to wait much longer.

Your eyes flicker open. I stop sucking and rubbing. My arm flings itself over your waist and holds you close to me. My head nuzzles against your chest. You don't seem to notice. You lay there for a few seconds, collecting your thoughts I guess. You shift and try to gently move my arm.

I lift my head up and look deep into your eyes. You look at me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I need to use the bathroom." I shake my head against your chest. I'm not going to let you ruin all my hard work. My arm squeezes you. I don't want you to leave.

"No, you were moaning _**my**_ name. You want _**me**_!" I complain softly into your chest. His face flushes with color. He looks down at my face. I look up at him. Pleading. He sighs and tries to get out of bed again. I hold him tighter. "No!"

"Edward, it's just… not tonight."

"NO!" I hold on to you. You're not leaving me alone tonight. I want you. I want your love. I'm not going to let this opportunity pass me. He moves his lips as if he's about to argue with me again. I press my lips against his. My tongue glides across his lips. He moans. I take the opportunity to stick my tongue into his mouth. I explore. I feel, I love. It feels great. You must think so to since you moan into me.

My lips leave yours. I drag my tongue from your mouth to your chest. I nip and lick at your collar bone. I try not to be rough. I love you. I want our first time to be perfect. My head goes lower. I lick at your erect nipples. I hear you moan out something about being just like in your dream. I go a little lower. My tongue dances around your belly button. I feel your muscles move slightly. They ripple. They feel good against my tongue. I go lower. You gasp. You protest. I don't listen.

I tease. I lick. I snap the elastic in your boxers. I lick the material. I use my teeth to graze the thin fabric between me and your erection. I'll make you beg. I'll make you want it. My tongue licks at the fabric. I feel you twitch at the touch. Your body is already begging me. I want to hear you ask. I want to hear you beg. I use my teeth to gently move the fabric. You breathe a sigh of relief when your member becomes free of the cloth prison.

I stare at it. You're so hard. I want it. No, I can't give in to it yet. I still want you to beg for this. I move my attention away from it. My right hand goes up the pants leg of your boxers and rubs against the skin on your thighs. You moan, no groan. You're impatient. You're stubborn though. I see you biting your lip. Trying to keep your noise from me. My fingers barely touch the sensitive skin. They glide up further. Further.

"Ahhh~…" you moaned. You want it. You really do. Just say so. I'll make you feel so good. You just have to say so. My fingers rest at the base of your dick. Your black curls envelop my tan fingers. Your body is begging for me. Your voice is just stubborn. I'll drag it out of you.

I pull your boxers off. Better to get rid of them now. My head goes down between your legs. I nip at the skin on the inside of your thighs. You moan. I lick at it. Soak it. You won't say anything. I'll play this game as long as it takes. I dive a little deeper into your skin. My cheek rubs against your balls. My tongue laps along your skin. You groan. Anxious for attention to your member.

"Ha~ Ed please. M-My dick." You said it. You finally said it. I stop licking. No, not yet. You need to beg. I stare at your deep blue eyes. They're black in this low light night. I cock my head to the side. Teasing. Say it again. "Please Ed, my dick." Your voice caries a note of urgency and desperation. I smile. Mischievously.

"What about Roy's big fat dick?" I ask. I crawl on top of the man. My arms pin him to the bed. My golden eyes stare straight into his. They're glazed over. Lust. They're lustful for me. I press my lips against his for a quick gentle kiss. I bring my mouth to his ear and whisper softly. "What do you want me to do?"

"My dick… please Ed… suck me." He's trying to beg. His ego is too big for his own good. This is too easy. I take his hand in mine. I kiss his knuckles then lick along his pointer finger. I take it into my mouth and suck at it gently. He moans out, then groans angrily. "Not my finger. Please Ed…suck my dick." I let his finger out of my mouth with an audible "pop". My head darts down to his twitching dick. His large hard dick. It's all for me.

My lips wrap around the head of it. My tongue flicks across the tip. I take it into my mouth just a bit more. My tongue twirls around the skin. Sucking at it lightly. Licking at the skin. Taking in his taste. I go down a bit more and my tongue explores. He's very hard already, so tasty.

I relax my throat and slide down more. He's so big. So good. I can't wait to feel him inside of me. I feel a sudden pressure on my ass. Roy's pushing the finger I teased earlier into me. Oh it hurts. No, I'll focus on this for now. I speed up my pace a little more. I can feel his head hitting the back of my throat. Quicker. I speed up more. The pain in my ass goes away. It feels good. The rubbing, the sliding, the twisting. I could melt at that touch.

My head goes down more, quickly. A pressure on the back of my head pushes me down. I can feel his dick rubbing against my throat. I feel like I'm going to choke. Stop pushing. Please Roy! "Deeper Ed, please suck me deeper!" He moans. His voice is low and cute yet lust filled and urgent. I love his begging. I'll ignore this weird feeling for now. For you.

I suck faster. You moan loudly for me. You tell me you're going to cum. That's fine. I keep sucking. Waiting. Pleasing. You go over the edge. I can feel your warm seed flow down my throat. I pull my head off of your heat. I can feel your cum in my mouth. Oh Roy. I love you.

"You sure did come a lot. You must have like it." I point at the remaining white liquid in my mouth. It's salty. I swallow. I'm hard. I can feel need. Need for you. I pin you to the bed and kiss you again. I taste you. You taste me. I feel your tongue in my mouth. I shiver as it glides around my mouth. Exploring. "I love you, Roy." My breath is hot against your skin. You look me deep in the eyes. The only light is from the fogged over moon.

"I love you." He tells me. His lips are so close. They touch mine as he speaks. He ends his sentence with a small peck. I need him. Now! I sit up. I'm sitting on his stomach. He doesn't seem to mind. He's more interested in what I'm doing. I lift my oversized night shirt. Just a little.

"I love you. See?" I say again as I show him how hard I am for him already. My member stands tall and proud. I'm anxious for this. It twitches. Waiting for you. You smile at me. Your hand reaches out to it. Your finger touches the top. My eyes close and a red blush crosses my face. I shiver. Do what ever you want to me. Just love me. I open one eye and watch you. Your hand grasps me. You rub my head. Oh it feels so good. I could cum from just this touch.

"Are you sure? Is this really okay?" Your voice is hesitant, your hand is not. It's rubbing my entire length. My lips part. I moan out. It feels so good. Your hand on my dick. It's amazing!

"Ahh…mmmm…Roy." I moan out. You seem content. Maybe convinced? You lean in and take my lips in a bruising kiss. I can't think straight. I just let you do what ever you want. You make me feel so good. This fog in my mind is great. "ha…haaa…ahhh…I'm going to…mmm…c-cum." I moan out as our lips part. This burning in my stomach increases with each moan and motion. It's driving me crazy.

Then it all stops. The hand, the near climax, the Roy. It takes a few seconds for the fog to leave my mind enough to see what's going on. You're hugging me gently against you. Your finger is already in me. Wait, I never felt you enter. You're not moving, just inside. I hear you whisper in my ear. The air is distorted and turns hot from your breath. "Not yet, Ed. I want to come inside of you." I close my eyes and nod against him. I can't wait.

I move myself for him. He's half laying down half sitting up holding me to him. My arms are on either side of him for support. I move my human leg over him and position my hips for him. I lower my hips until his head is poking against the ring of muscles on my ass. I move my hands so that they're on his chest. I want him to see this. "Hey, did you know that we're about to become one for the first time?" I asked as I pressed down a bit on his length.

I inch down onto him and groan out in pain. "You-you're too big. Ahhh… so thick…" I feel myself shake as he penetrates deeper inside of me. I finally get him inside of me. I stop and pant out. "So-so big… you're so big…" A lingering pain pierces through me. The feeling of having something inside of me, and so far. It's weird, it hurts a little. "Don't… move ha… yet."

Your eyes fill with lust again. I know you can't wait. You start thrusting into me. I yell out my objection. You ignore it. I moan out. The pain is receding. It feels so good. The fire in my lower stomach ignites. I feel you thrust into me. Deeper and deeper. Your dick penetrates me. "ahhh…oh god Roy, ha…mmm…" I'm moaning and panting too much to say anything. It feels too good. I shake. I can feel the strength being sapped from my body. Mostly, I feel your large thick juicy cock rubbing against a group of nerves inside of me. I feel the need to cum. Oh the pleasure. It feels so good.

You hit my prostate. "R-Roy…ahhhhmmmmm…ah." I'm panting. I can't feel anything but the need to come and your dick inside of me. My hips meet your thrusts and help bring me over the edge. White hot seed squirts out of my over stimulated member. It covers your fine chest, your muscles, there's even some on your face. You look so good. You feel so good.

I feel you inside me. Thrusting deeper into me. Just as I finish my orgasm you cum inside me. I feel the heat leave you're member and burrow itself into me. I fall onto you in exhaustion. You fill me up. I can feel a small flow of the hot liquid flow out of me.

You're panting in my ear. Your chest rises and falls. Your heart beat slowly returns to normal. You take it out of me. I tiredly protest. To tired. I can't feel much of anything anymore. Just your steady breathing. I close my eyes and rest on top of you. Your breathing is slow. Steady. Peaceful.

Before we fall asleep, a noise from outside draws our attention. A loud 'BANG' and a bright comes from outside the window. Colors flow through the sky and settle to the earth. A firework. Someone is setting off fireworks. More of them whiz up into the air, explode and paint the foggy night sky. We wonder at the sight as we fall asleep.

I love you…


End file.
